The new neverforget
by XNatsumiX
Summary: better then the other one XD
1. prologe

**I'm so so so so sorry everone I know I have taken for ages to update and I have changed it all completely I am very sorry I just didn't like how it was and I felt as if I had to change it to make it sound and feel better thank you to (the below) for you reviews I loved them loads**

nAnytOngshE

Bookninja15

Chlereklover

dreamlandshadow

katiebell1995

murrey-2012

SweetDreamzz3116

Hungergames-Chlerek-lover

WebstersDopeGirl

**I loved all of the revises you gave me ;D well enjoy everyone **

**Prologue **

Prologue

The trees bending, close together whispering beneath the moonlight as I stumbled between them, trying desperately to keep my balance, a branch whipped my face as I ran. My cheeck stung where it had lashed at me, I pushed forward, my heart thudding faster in my chest with every step I took. Above me, the night's clouds slid uneasily above the pale moon. Beyond, in the distance, I heard a faint crunch of shoes on leaves and the glimpse of a figure in the dense trees. Breathing hard now, my chest burning, and the fear which is creeping inside and suffocating, is now like a frozen claw gripping me, so tight it hurts to breath. I saw a glimpse of dark figure drifting in and out of the trees. I was so close, so close but it slipped quickly out of sight. I should have called out; I should have done something but the fear of the unknown kept me silent.

As I reached a familiar clearing, I stopped, stood there in the darkness silent and panting, all I could see was the half moon in the sky.

I sensed whoever he may have been, he was clearly not there anymore, and he had disappeared.

With the stranger, my motivation and ability to keep going through the cold night had also drained away. I stood in the silence, defeated and freezing, tilting my head to see the cloudless midnight blue sky.

Suddenly, there was a loud crunch; it felt I had been jolted out of my skin, as I was about to turn, trying to see what it was, something gripped my shoulders from behind, I stopped instantly.

My face was still, fear rose within me, but my eyes couldn't help themselves they darted to my collar bone to see large fingers resting there.

"Don't be frightened and don't move" Said the owner of the fingers. I felt my body being turned towards the voice. I saw large male emerald eyes, – if I kept on starring into them I knew I would lose myself - he was tall, had the darkest hair I've ever seen and was very muscular. I had a strange feeling I knew him, but, I couldn't have, we have never met before this night.

"Chloe," said the voice.

The unusual figure, moved closer, his hand surprisingly warm on mine

"Please. You must know I would never hurt you."

"W...w...who are you." I mentally damned my stutter, it didn't help that suddenly it was freezing, my voice clouding with the cold; I try again this time trying not to let my stutter get the best of me.

"Who are you?" I said but with no stutter, "What am I doing here?" so many questions coming to my mind, I had no recollection as to how or why I came to be in these woods.

He let go of my hand and framed my face with his drawing me closer to him. His face was gentle, though in his pupils there was something alert and wild. I couldn't move, my heart thumping a million times faster than normal, the only part of me that could move was my shaking hands.

Watching my confusion with so much focus, I swear he could see straight through me, as if he could read my thoughts, he stroked my cheek with his fingertips, heat sinking into me, my head lolled, soothed all of a sudden. "This is where your story begins" he whispered. I listened and knew that right here in this place, in this exact moment, it was true.

Today it is my fifteenth birthday and as he had said it had only just begun.

**I hoped you all liked it and sorry again for the delay anyway ppl you know wat to do plz review and tell me what you thought of it thankz luvin u all xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**well I thought since I left you waiting for soooo long I will update a few chapters straight away I hoped you liked the prologue and also like this chapter **

**Chapter 1**

"Chloe"

Something was shaking me.

"Chloe, wake up!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes, to see golden hair and silk pyjamas.

"Aunt Lauren," I said grumpily "what day is it?"

My aunt, who has looked after me ever since, well ever since my mom died in a car crash. I can't really say my dad did as well because he is still alive but since we buried mom it was like we buried him as well. After that dreadful day he was never himself again and was always at work. I hardly ever saw or see him since the day I lost both parents. Luckily for me my Aunt Lauren took me in and I've been here ever since. She tilted her head, her large, blue eyes regarding me seriously. She wrinkled her nose.

"Saturday, your birthday, remember" smiling at me, she perched next to me on my bed.

After an awkward silence, my aunt gave me a small half hearted smile and disappeared down stairs. I stretched my arms above my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I could hear Aunt Lauren down stairs rattling dishes as she made breakfast. I surfaced out of my bed and stumbled my way downstairs, there I saw Aunt Lauren sitting at the kitchens table. After a few seconds of scanning her over I could tell that something was wrong but before I could even ask anything, noticing that I was there, she turned to face me and with that hiding whatever I saw just a few seconds ago.

"There you are Chloe, I hope you don't mind, I know it's your birthday today but would you do me a favor and go to the shops and get me a few things please" she said to me with a forced smile.

"But…" I barely got a sentence out before my aunt jumped in, cutting me off,  
>"please Chloe, just go and do this for me please" and with that last please, I could see invading her eyes a furious panic which she couldn't hide deep anymore, because of that discovery I bite down my new found fear for whatever had got my aunt so worked up and without a second word, I took off to the shops.<p>

While walking down my street going past a couple of houses, all I could think of was my aunt, "_what might have got her this panicked? Was it me or dad_? Might it just be something that happened at work? Maybe it was a patient or co-workers".

My thoughts now put on hold by a little girl standing right in front of me, luckily I wasn't to engrossed into my own thoughts, that I noticed her before I would have bumped into her knocking her over by accident.

"Hello, are you Chloe?" she said me looking down as if she was embarrassed about talking to me, she was so cute but while looking her over now I noticed that she was on her own, no adult, no guardian, no one, looking around trying to see someone I would of thought she might belong to or even be with but no one at all looked like they were missing anyone or even looked like they belonged to her, there was only a police man standing on the opposite side of the street, who was looking at me weirdly now, just for talking to this little girl and a couple of teenagers walking along.

Suddenly it dawned on me, the little girl was a ghost,- I saw my first couple of ghosts in my old basement, when I was only six years old, this was when my mom was still alive, I did tell my parents what I saw down there, of course my dad didn't take me seriously, he thought that I had made some new imaginary friends but my mom she took me seriously, giving me a necklace and told me to never ever no matter what take it off, so to this day I haven't took it off not even once and I've also been seeing ghosts-great and here I was talking to know one no wonder why the police man keeps on giving me this strange look.

"Yes I'm Chloe, come this way" guiding her and me undercover of a tree, as quickly as I can, where hopefully no one will see us.

"Now why are you here" I said in a hush tone hoping that no one stumbles across us and finds me talking to no one.

"I came to tell you something", she was looking at her shoes, "don't get mad or ask questions I need you to go home, right now!" Now she was looking me straight in the eyes, trying to, will me to get the hint of how urgent this was. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing; my legs were already running now, faster than I have ever felt necessary before in my life, back to Aunt Lauren. Back home. Once I got round the corner, everything seemed to slow down; nothing seemed to make sense, my head was spinning so much right now. I felt dizzy and disoriented, what I was seeing couldn't be happening, it just can't be true, it just can't be. My hands and legs started to shake with fear for myself and for what this will mean now. The smoke was now consuming every aspect of my being, it was all I could see, the only thing that I was fully focus on. I could now only just hear the sirens but nothing seemed to consume my mind but the smoke. The smoke that was now destroying my home, my life and the only family I have ever had and loved for such a long time.

Now it was all gone: now I had nothing; now my life will never be the same, never.

**Thankz for reading and I know I have left you on a cliffy but its worth it trust me ;) anyway you all know wat to do plz update plz and I will give you some cookies wiv Derek giving you them :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hoped you all like my other 2 chapters and still hooked to my story and well heres another plz enjoy **

**chapter 2**

CHAPTER 2

The day they buried my aunt, I felt the chilly breath from the past. I had not only lost my aunt I lost the only family I knew for such a long time. I was lying on the floor in the new apartment my dad had stuck me in, staring at the window into the open emptiness, when the doorbell rang. The house maid, Marie, who was looking after the house and me, answered the door.

"Mr. Saunders, I am so glad you have come" she said in a hushed voice.

I listened. The sound of shoes scraping against the floor, vibrated in my ear, a deep cough caught my attention only for a little while and then a quiet hum of voices. "Chloe", Marie said gently.

I didn't move an inch; I didn't even hum or say a word. I couldn't. Two shoes stopped right in front of me, so close to my face I could see the brown outlines of each stitch that cased each chocolate colored shoe, I could see the entire front from the leather laces right down to the creases that embedded just before the toe.

"Chloe dear your father is here."

I slowly sat up. My hair well it was matted to my face and probably a mess but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Hello Chloe," my dad bellowed in not a deep vice but close as. He extended a hand to help pull me up of the floor, I really just wanted to stay where I was and just forget about the world and stay incased with the memories of how it used to be but obediently I took it and let him lift me off my spot which I had been in for, well I don't really know how long due to the fact that days and times had really been a blur to me since, let us just say since they dragged me to this place.

"Y-y-you missed the c-c-ceremony-y-y" damn my stutter, it always gets the best of me when I'm sad, scared or angry but that was all I could say to my father after so long of not seeing him around.

He sighed, "I got here as fast as I could I was in a meeting all the away in Russia but I am here now. I hope you forgive me"

I said nothing. Aunt Lauren used to tell me stories about how it used to be before my mom died, I used to ask her to tell me them so often, of how when she was alive we were all so happy and just like any other family. Looking at each other with so much love in our eyes and how dad even used to smile and play with me but because I was only six I only remember bits and pieces of how it used to be and every day I wish I could go back to then; go back to when I felt so much love. Not now, now I wished I could get my aunt back the only love and family I had for years.

"I suggest you should not dwell on what could have been and dwell on the happy memories. They remind you that happiness does exist, though it may not seem that way now."

"Like you have with mom, what has it been nine years and you haven't done what you're telling me to do because if you had it wouldn't have just been me and aunt Lauren, it would have been all of us getting through it together. NO! You didn't do that you buried yourself in work and stayed away from me because I reminded you everyday of her and I know that but sorry to tell you dad, it wasn't just you that lost her it was all of us and I think about her every day and when I needed my dad to be there for me, to protect me, to just love me and tell me that's it's going to be ok, that I have you and aunt Lauren and that you'll both be there for me no matter what. Oh no. No that was too much to ask wasn't it"

My dad's face just dropped from that, I knew it hit him hard. Hurt overwhelmed his eyes so much so it was unbearable to watch. I did not mean to. I don't know it just all came out without me telling it to. Tears flowing down my face now and my dad in shell shock, I couldn't take any move I ran. I Ran away from my dad into my room. I slammed my door locking out my dad along with the world. I tried to hold back tears but it was too late they had come and they didn't seem like they're going to leave at any moment.

The next week went by in a blur. I spent most of my time just wandering around the house, trying to keep cool and avoid my dad, who seemed to keep trying to talk about our future when I was still stuck in the past.

Just over night my life as I had known it had changed, I did not have the same rules I had with aunt Lauren. It was not even the rules that caught me off balance, I was not even the seeing any ghosts, which was quite strange due to the fact I saw at least a few each day. No it was the fact that my dad had stopped going on business trips and had asked If he could start working more reasonable hours and hopefully in our town.

When I heard this I thought I was hearing things or better yet dreaming, to my surprise I was not doing either. Maybe things will get better between us two; maybe this was the awake up call we both needed.

I tiptoed down the stairs, my dad was in the living room, sitting in his reading chair. I do not think he saw that I was there, trying too cautiously walk past the room, not wanting to draw much or an attention to myself.

"Chloe," he said, warmly "come in please." He motioned to the sofa opposite from where he was sitting. Damn he must have heard me, well there goes any chance for being a spy or even a ninja oh well back to my dream of being a producer.

"Sit down honey," he said.

Not coming up with any solid reasons or even excuses why I could, I just nodded my head discreetly and did as I had been asked.

"I have been doing some thinking about our situation."

I fidgeted with my shorts while he spoke, and studied his face. From looking at it closely you could tell that I had some charastics from him but mostly I look like my mom which I have to admit I do love.

"And I have decided that we are moving" the face I pulled must have been bad because he hurried on swiftly onto the next thing he was going to say.

"Chloe when I say move do not mean move country, I mean we are just moving town. I have felt for a while know that we need a new start and a new beginning for the both of us, so we can have a fresh start and also, maybe even become close like we should have a long time ago."

I would have normally, nodded and agreed but this time I thought about it, whether I wanted to or not. My whole life is here; it is not as if im going to be rash and leave everything behind just like that. Oh no wait. I do not have anything here no more I lost it; I lost it all in the fire. Of course like everyone I have friends and school which I do love even on an off day but they are not things that would convince me to say I want to stay, there not aunt Lauren.

I looked up into dad's eyes to see a glint in them that only reminded me of a child on Christmas day, the way they lit up it was clear he had thought long and hard with this idea and that he had made up his mind and there was no changing it or even persuading him out of it because to him it was a chase to have a new life but this one with me and to try and make up for all those years.

I could not say no to him now not with that look on him, even though I had no reasons to anyway so with the best smile I could put on I said, "Yeah sure lets go for it, who knows it could be the making of us" or the breaking, but I was not going to focus on the negatives I was going to optimistic. When we move I was going to leave the past and the depressed times behind us and start a new just like dad had suggested.

That night I packed everything that I had owned since we moved into this house. I clung to my necklace hoping everything was going to be ok.

**I hoped you liked it as much as i liked writing it well you all know wat to do just r&r plz **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thankz for stayin wiv me and my story I hope you all are enjoying it and if you have any questions or anything just message me hopefully it is better then my other one :L oh well im going to stop talking and let you read my nxt chapter **

Chapter 3

I woke up, from the same strange dream I had been having since my fifteenth birthday, no matter how many times I had it I never got more out of it than the other night. It was like someone had pressed a repeat button on a film but instead on my dream. The car seemed to have come to a halt, the engine silent now, sleep dragging on me I pressed my head into my pillow. It took me awhile to clear the foggy haze of sleep before my mind was clear enough, to remember that we must be at the new house and the new town. Moving in. Moving on.

"What do you think?" Dad got out of the car and looked towards our new house; I slowly made my way out of the car to be were dad was now standing.

I had to admit the house was not too bad, it was actually quite nice and far from small considering it was only suppose to be for the two of us. It consisted of five bedrooms and who knows how many floors but the outside of the white house was breathe taking, the house was beautiful.

"I think it is going to be brilliant dad "I beamed up at my dad, yep I had a good feeling about this.

But forgetting the house: the woods behind were stunning, climbing their sides were already shot through with gold. They looked familiar as if I have seen them before but before I could venture further with my thoughts dad broke the silence and my train of thought.

"We have seen the outside as much as we can. Mrs. Reel said he had the decorators in so let us see what they have done inside then."

We made our way over, dad opened the front door. If I though the outside was beautiful it had nothing on the inside, wandering around the house I knew I would be needing a map it felt like a maze but the way it was decorated and built it had a modern and vintage twist, which most people would like but it reminded me of a movie scene which made me love more. Every room I went in caught my breath.

That night I unpacked my suitcase into my new drawers, I spent a long time choosing what I would wear on my first day at school, settling on a pair jeans and a Gap T-shirt anonymous enough so that I would not stand out with the other students. Even though I had my outfit sorted, it did not stop me being plain scared of what the unknown that tomorrow will bring.

Feeling a bit of a coward I accepted my dad's offer to accompanying me to the school's office to enroll. Coultarge High was roughly a mile down our road, near the A150. It was a building that had pride in its appearance: the name carved elegantly in marble over double doors. The grounds were well kept. The hallway crammed with flyers and notice boards advertising and implying what was happening or what they expected the students to do. I got the sense that belonging was a main factor here, from what I can see most of the students knew each other for years, so fitting in here would be even harder than I thought. Great!

Dad must have sensed how anxious I was but acted as if that was not going to stop me being the most successful student. You have to give him points for trying.

"Look, they have cheerleading, that might be fun" he said brightly

"Yeah, right."

"You would look sweet in one of those outfits"

"Im a foot too short and have you seen those girls it looks like they have giraffe legs" I did not even know why I was arguing with him we both knew I sucked at anything to with physical activities.

"Dance" dad continued.

I rolled my eyes.

"Science"

Now he must be joking now.

"Math's club"

"You would have to club me over the head to make me join that club" I muttered earning me a little laugh from my dad.

"Look this should be more like you, they have a filming club" he said beaming down at me.

I had to give him credit that was my kind I club I might check it out if I could find it or get someone to show me where to go.

He squeezed my hand for reassurance before we pushed open the door to the office. The receptionist stood behind his desk, glasses connected to a chain which hung from his neck; they bounced around whenever he moved to stack the mail for each teacher, whilst doing this he surprisingly managed to drink whatever was in his mug.

"Ah, you must be the new girl, come in, come in" beckoning us closer so he could shake dad's hand "Mr. Saunders nice to meet you I am John Bowden, I hope you do not mind but would you sign these forms for me please, Chloe isn't it?" he was looking in my direction.

I nodded.

"Hi I am Mr. John to all the students, here is you information pack which will tell you what classes you are in based on the questions you have answered for us and if you do not like them do not worry, you do not have to keep them, they are not written in stone just tell me and I will see what I can do. In this pack it tells you your schedule and just in case you need it there is also a map you use it whenever you feel lost."

I took the information pack from him with a warm smile I had I feeling I was going to like it here if all the teachers were like Mr. John.

"As you have already missed morning form, I will walk you to your first class"

Dad kissed me, wished me luck and gave me a tight hug, after awhile he let me go.

School? Not much to say about it really no matter where you go it never changes, considering that I am now in the most popular school in the country you would think it must be different, all that creative energy simmering, classes full of happy kids, even the "Goths" as close to happy as their tortured souls will allow. You would figure the school must have less peer pressure and bullying. After all, most kids there are the ones who get bullied in other schools, for their unique gifts and talents but when you put kids together, no matter how similar they seem to be, lines are drawn, cliques form. You still have the "Jocks", "Geeks", and "Nobodies", etc., no matter what school you are in.

Mr. John opened the door.

"Mrs. Horton, here is the new girl."

The American teacher looked up from her book. She had ginger hair which looked even lovelier when the sun hit it, pale white skin, and funky hippie earrings that came down near her collar. She looked very pretty in a not too obvious way, which I liked. By this time thirty heads had swung in my direction.

"Chloe Saunders?"

"Yes, Miss." By now I had heat spreading across my cheeks slowly.

"I will take it from here, Mr. John."

The receptionist gave me an encouraging nudge over the threshold, which only made me trip over my own two feet and land face first on the floor, this must be the worst first day ever, cursing myself I slowly got up making sure nothing else embarrassing would happen, hopefully. A snigger ran through the class but it was not my fault, I had always been like this tripping over my own feet, thin air, you name it I have probably fell over. I felt like diving for cover under the nearest desk, which would not be too hard to do if I kept on dropping to the ground.

Mrs. Horton picked up the book again, with a little more color to her face now,

"Yay! Even teachers laughing at me, great first day" I muttered to myself, so only my ears could here it.

"Take a seat anywhere you would like please."

I would have loved to have sat by the windows unfortunately there were all taken, there was only one free that I could see, next to this girl Her long blonde hair was brushed into a gleaming ponytail. She wore Guess jeans and a Gap T-shirt, she seemed harmless enough, giving her my best neutral smile I slid in next to her.

"Hello," I said.

She turned and smiled. "Hey, I hope you're ok?"

"Yeah thanks I am ok, I am used it, do it enough to" pulling my face in my hands so I could hide how red I must have been going because now my face was definitely burning.

To my surprise that little remark gained me a little giggle, making me relax, maybe today was not going to bad. Before either one of us had a chance to speak again Mrs. Horton restarted the lesson, my first class was writing for publications, an English elective, I was glad this was my first lesson I love creative writing and just anything to do with English.

**I realy didn't want to end it like this but i had due to the fact of stuff going on sorry I hope it was gd and that you all liked it don't worry hopefully my nxt chapter will be better anyway you all know wat to do to get yourself send a Derek giving you cookies ;P x**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone I'm so sorry how long it has taken me to do this, I've been to busy doin exams sadly and well I have only just got round to do it and thank u sooo much if you reviewed it made me wake up and do this chapter for you I am sorry though that its short and probably no good but I do hope you like it and I am going to be writing more for now on. **_

At the end of the lesson, I was grateful that the girl next to me didn't abandon this clumsy new girl. Instead she waited for me to pack up by my books, when I was done I walked over to her, she seemed to be smiling at me, not in a bitchy sense or in a way that was like 'yep I'm going to eat you alive', it was more in the terms of homely and friendly.

"Hey I'm Liz. Like Lizzie McGuire, Except, I don't go by Lizzie, 'cause I think it sounds kind of... Babyish"

"Hiiii I'mmm Cccchloe" damn my stutter how come it always comes when I never want it to, great not only was my first impression embarrassing my second is as well. I mentally curse myself for the worst impressions anyone could have.

" You have a stutter, don't worry my younger brother does as well he gets them when his scared, everyone thinks it's funny to have a stutter, I think it's cute to have one" with that I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding and looked at her with a shy smile.

"Thank you" I really did mean it, Liz must have seen how much I did because her smile got wider and she hooked arms with me saying.

"No problem what are new friends for" my face must of shown how confused and shocked I was, due to her out burst of laughter. Did she mean it, was we really friends and how could this happen so fast but I let it go knowing that I should not question this turn of good luck, the luck that was giving me a very kind friend on my first day. A nudge on my arm brought me out of my thoughts, I looked over at Liz.

"Come on I will show you around your new school, I'll be your tour guide, hehehe I like the sound of that, tour guide to were happy students become bored zombies over the time of 5 minutes" with that said we both burst into a fit of laughter. After gaining our breath back from our little fit we started to walk down the corridor.

An incredible force suddenly knocked me back, if it wasn't for Liz's hooked arm I would be on the floor right now, though I was near enough close to it, closer then I would have liked to be. I looked up to see who had knocked me. She was astonishingly beautiful, her face was feminine, framed by her short dark hair, and marred only by a sullen belligerent expression.

"Who do you think you're staring at?" the girl seemed to growl in my direction.

I suppose, not even noticing I was staring. The girl took a step closer to be her fist balled to her side, I instinctively I took a step back.

"I'mmm sorrrry- iiii diddn'tttt mmeaann too" I tried to tear my eyes away from her.

"Why is she talking like that?" the girl asked Liz.

"She has a stutter Tori" she squeezed my arm "like the one my younger brother has."

The girl Liz called Tori peered over at me. "Are you slow?"

"What?"

"You know, do you ride the looong bus -" she pulled her hands apart, then brought them together again "-or the short one."

Liz flushed. "Tori, that's not -"

"Well, she talks like a little kid, and she looks like one so . . ."

"I have a speech impediment," I said, enunciating carefully, as if she were the slow one. "I'm working to

Overcome it." My little remark seemed to hit home, as Tori's face grew into a scowl and I swear I saw a flicker of sparks coming from her hand. I must be imagining things, I looked at Liz to see if she saw what just happened but no one seemed to notice. Looking back at her hand the sparks were gone, I must be seeing things or I am turning melt down but considering everything I have gone through and well now going through, you couldn't really blame be in I had a meltdown.

"Just keep out of my face, ok?"

You were the one that ran into me, called me slow and you're angry at me really, but sadly me being me I only thought that to myself and just nodded hostilely to her hoping she would just turn around and get back on her broom stick. To my vast relief she did turn around, with her back to me she said,  
>"You better not get in my way again" and with that last word she stomped away with her followers close behind her.<p>

"Whatever you say cruella" I mumbled to myself.

After that turn of events the bell rang for our next lesson, sadly Liz and I did not have the same lesson this time but without too much trouble I found the class room, before the teacher could say anything I took an inconspicuous desk near the back. The room seemed to slowly fill up, everyone seemed to have someone to talk to bare me but I don't mind this, the less attention I get the less embarrassment I can inflict onto myself. The teacher was still not here yet, so I pulled out my script and started going over what I had already written, I got near the end but before I could finish it, I heard a male voice from in front of me.

"You're new, aren't you?"

I looked up to see that the boy in front of me had turned round and was smiling friendly at me, but it was also very dazzling and I had a sneaky feeling he knew exactly how dazzling it was and how it made girls feel. He looked quite slender, with high cheekbones and dark blond hair worn in short, messy spikes. His almond-shaped brown eyes danced with amusement.

"You are new," he said with a faced brow.

"yyyyeeeessss," furious to hear that my voice was shaking along with that stupid stutter of mine but I couldn't really help myself this guy was really good-looking ... I took a deep breath in,

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I just moved into town" yes no stutter that time, note to self I really need to practice to control my stutter, especially when a hot guy like this one talks to me.

"Hey Chloe ..." He got interrupted when the teacher came in and demanded silence and everyone's attention. A part of me was glad she interrupted us but then another was a bit sad she did but before I could dwell on my thoughts further, a piece of paper was placed on my desk. Picking it up I looked inside to see what it said.  
>I'm Simon, by the way. How about we talk more after the lesson<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you do review and tell me what you think and please be honest and say were I can improve and not just write update soon please give me something to work with thank you and until nxt time here is some cookie


End file.
